6B34 powered armour
"Soldiers of the 13th century clad themselves in armour designed to deflect sword blows. Soldiers of the 21st century clad themselves in armour to deflect bullets. Soldiers of the 22nd century clad themselves in armour not just to stop anything, but start everything." ~ Minvnusek Mikhail Solstheim. Introduction The 6B34 armour suit, more commonly known as the Third Generation armour suit, is a fully-enclosed suit of powered armour worn by the footsoldiers of the Mecharussian Armed Forces. It is the successor to the 6B25 powered armour, and the precursor to the 6B53 powered armour. Characteristics Noticeably less bulky than its Frenkish counterpart, the M2 Tigress powered armour suit, the 6B34 manages to be just as durable, if not more so, thanks to its modular design. The 10-millimetre durasteel trauma plates are typically fixed to a lightweight exoskeleton, rather than the whole suit being one complete unit (as is seen in most American and later Frenkish armour models) - this has the benefit of making the suit more compact while retaining its phenomenal durability. It is also much easier to maintain and repair if damaged in battle: the affected armour plates can simply be detached and repaired independently of the rest of the suit. Additional protection, particularly against electromagnetic pulse and energy weapon attacks, comes from a synthetic polymer skinsuit, typically worn under the exoskeleton, and a servo-loosening mechanism that still enables the wearer to move post-EMP, but with somewhat reduced mobility. The helmet is outfitted with a respirator, tactical heads-up display, inbuilt voice amplification and translation software, and a sonar pulse projector. In addition, the helmet is where the primary power source - a small deuterium battery - for the rest of the armour suit is located. The primary reasoning for locating the power source in the helmet is to make it as difficult as possible to disable the suit without killing its wearer. Variants wears his customised 6B45 armour suit on a mission in the Khabarovsk Krai.]] The 3.5-Gen suit of armour, given the designation 6B45, is a modernisation of the suit that resolves many key flaws in the original model. It is lighter in weight thanks to a slight reduction in plate size, which also makes it slightly less durable. This, however, is compensated by the exoskeleton's being outfitted with a Faraday cage, making it immune to EMP and other electrical-based attacks such as from Tesla weaponry. This model is typically worn by Spetsnaz troopers as well as airborne infantry, and is differentiated from its standard variant through a third optic on the helmet as well as by its slightly darker colour scheme. Another variant of the 6B34 is outfitted for Space Marine usage by including a jetpack and heavier plates to compensate for increased bullet velocities in a spatial vacuum. Occasionally, a huge durasteel hook will be built into the armour for piercing spaceship hulls during boarding operations. Trivia * Like other power armour suits used by the MAF, the 6B34 is based from that worn by the Helghast army in the Killzone series of video games (this particular suit is one used in Killzone: Shadow Fall).